


sunlight

by around_you



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Croissant the cat, Domestic Fluff, F/F, No plot whatsoever, extremely self indulgent, hyunjin got top surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 07:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21472237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/around_you/pseuds/around_you
Summary: sunshine and sunflowers on a lazy day
Relationships: Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by these two posts;  
https://bit.ly/2r1azKm  
https://bit.ly/2Ku3RDJ

hyunjin stretched her arms above her head and yawned.

the sunlight was flooding in through the window and painting the bed in warmth. she hummed at the comfortable feeling of rays hitting her bare upper body and creaked one of her eyes open when she felt something brush against her leg.

she smiled as a big tabby lazily climbed onto her and started looking for an adequate place to lie down. she followed the cat, very unsurprisingly named croissant, with her eyes as it settled down right at the place her pants ended, and he rested his head on her toned stomach, exposing his own to the sunlight as well.

hyunjin chuckled as he started to purr, the vibrations ticking her skin a bit.

she smiled again when out of the corner of her eye she saw her now colourful chest. just above the white scar tissue, there was a whole field of sunflowers painted onto her pale skin. she gently traced around the masterpiece, remembering her girlfriend had told her to stay put until the paint dried up.

this was something they have been doing for a while now, as hyunjin needed help deciding exactly which picture she wanted to permanently tattoo there. and heejin was always more than happy to help, always more than happy to practice her hobby.

hyunjin loved it.

the slightly cold yet calming strokes of a brush against her skin. their soft conversation filling the room for what aways felt like hours, jumping through a thousand different topics. or the comfortable silence when her girlfriend's face scrunched up in concentration as she worked and the way she would bite her lip and scold hyunjin whenever she accidentally moved. the warm feeling she got whenever heejin just suddenly leaned down and kissed her or lightly grazed her lips against her scars, calling her pretty, calling her handsome. in moments like those, hyunjin could only stare like a lovestruck idiot at the girl who held her whole heart in her hands.

and in moments like those, she had no problems admitting it, to the whole world if need be.

hyunjin heard soft footsteps come into the room and smiled as her girlfriend paused in the door frame, focused on the phone in her hand. hyunjin noticed there was still some paint on her cheek and neck despite her leaving to wash it all off. her hair was gathered into a messy bun on top of her head and her old glasses were slowly slipping down her nose.

"aeong." hyunjin ignored the annoyed look croissant shot her and smiled as her girlfriend rolled her eyes.

"as much as i joke about it, you two really do share one braincell." heejin snapped a quick picture of the two of them sprawled out in the same position and made her way to the bed.

"hmm? are you jealous?" hyunjin watched as she scratched the cat's ear as carefully lied down into her side. her arm automatically went around the smaller girl's shoulders as she turned her head to kiss her.

"shut up. i'm the one that's getting cuddles right now so," heejin buried herself into her neck and sprawled her hand on her abdomen.

hyunjin laughed and closed her eyes as she felt fingers lightly dance across her skin, trailing along her scars and poking at the almost dried paint.

heejin could feel her eyelids grow heavy and at that moment she didn't know if the purring was coming from her girlfriend or their cat.

hyunjin took her smaller hand and brought it to her lips, her words muffled against her skin.

"i love you."

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> dont be transphobic and vote for loona on starpoll
> 
> thanks for reading🌻🐱


End file.
